thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystville RP/Location Details
This article provides screenshots of locations in the video game The Sims 2 DS that can be used to provide visual inspiration for the equivalent location in Mystville. All images were taken during the morning, bar one taken in the afternoon. Desert and Mystville 1 desert1.PNG|A view of the desert. 1 desert2.PNG|A view of the hidden spacecraft in the desert. 1 desert3.PNG|A view of the oasis in the desert. 1 desert4.PNG|A view of the radioactive river in the desert. 2 outer_town1.PNG|A view of the left of outer Mystville. 2 outer_town2.PNG|A view of the right of outer Mystville, and the farm shed. 2 outer_town3.PNG|A partial view of the town from the farm. 2 outer_town4.PNG|A view of the desert in the distance, from outer Mystville. 3 farm_shed.PNG|A closer view of the farm shed. 4 sheriffs_office.PNG|Inside the Sheriff's Office. 5 town_square1.PNG|A view of the left side of the town square. 5 town_square2.PNG|A view of the right side of the town square. 5 town_square3.PNG|A view of the right side of the town square. 5 town_square4.PNG|A view of the well in the town square. 6 town_hall1.PNG|Inside the Town Hall, looking towards the desks. 6 town_hall2.PNG|Inside the Town Hall, looking towards the entrance. 6 town_hall3.PNG|Inside the Town Hall's bathrooms. 6 town_hall4.PNG|Inside the Town Hall, looking towards the Mayor's quarters. 6 town_hall5.PNG|Inside the Mayor's quarters in the Town Hall. 7 saloon1.PNG|Inside of the Saloon, facing to the right. 7 saloon2.PNG|Inside of the Saloon, facing to the left. 7 saloon3.PNG|Inside of the Saloon, facing the entrance. 7 saloon4.PNG|Inside of the Saloon, upstairs. 8 saloon_rooms1.PNG|Inside the hallway of the Saloon rooms. 8 saloon_rooms2.PNG|Inside the bathrooms of the Saloon rooms. 8 saloon_rooms3.PNG|Inside the mechanic's bedroom in the Saloon rooms. 8 saloon_rooms4.PNG|Inside the zebra-print bedroom in the Saloon rooms. 9 store1.PNG|Inside the Store, facing the entrance. 9 store2.PNG|Inside the Store, looking inwards. 9 store3.PNG|Inside the Store, towards the counter. Mystville Hotel and Atrium 10 hotel_lobby1.PNG|Inside the hotel lobby, towards the desk and Manager's Suite. 10 hotel_lobby2.PNG|Inside the hotel lobby, towards the basement. 10 hotel_lobby3.PNG|Inside the hotel lobby, towards the stairs and atrium. 10 hotel_lobby4.PNG|Inside the hotel lobby, beside the elevator. 12 hotel_1f1.PNG|On the first floor of the hotel, facing the elevator and small guest room. 12 hotel_1f2.PNG|On the first floor of the hotel, facing the jungle and deluxe guest rooms. 12 hotel_1f3.PNG|On the first floor of the hotel, facing the modern guest room. 18 sun_deck1.PNG|On the hotel's sun deck, towards the pool. 18 sun_deck2.PNG|On the hotel's sun deck, towards the sunbeds. 19 hotel_atrium1.PNG|In the hotel atrium, by the lobby entrance. 19 hotel_atrium2.PNG|In the hotel atrium, in the central area. 19 hotel_atrium3.PNG|In the hotel atrium, near the rear entrance. 20 tiki_bar1.PNG|Inside the Tiki Bar. 20 tiki_bar2.PNG|Inside the Tiki Bar's bathrooms. 21 spa_and_gym1.PNG|Inside the Spa & Gym. 21 spa_and_gym2.PNG|Inside the Spa & Gym, in the spa portion. 21 spa_and_gym3.PNG|Inside the Spa & Gym, in the gym portion. 21 spa_and_gym4.PNG|Inside the Spa & Gym, towards the bathrooms. 21 spa_and_gym5.PNG|Inside the Spa & Gym, towards the changing room. 22 casino1.PNG|Inside the Casino, towards the right. 22 casino2.PNG|Inside the Casino, towards the entrance. 23 sushi_bar1.PNG|Inside the Sushi Bar, towards the counter. 23 sushi_bar2.PNG|Inside the Sushi Bar, towards the left. 23 sushi_bar3.PNG|Inside the Sushi Bar's bathrooms. 24 art_gallery1.PNG|Inside the Art Gallery, towards the entrance. 24 art_gallery2.PNG|Inside the Art Gallery, towards the end of the room. 25 sax_lounge1.PNG|Inside the Sax Lounge, towards the stage. 25 sax_lounge2.PNG|Inside the Sax Lounge, towards the bar. 25 sax_lounge3.PNG|Inside the Sax Lounge, towards the entrance. Mystville Hotel Basement 26 hotel_basement1.PNG|In the hotel basement, towards the Shrine Room. 26 hotel_basement2.PNG|In the hotel basement, towards the two corridors. 26 hotel_basement3.PNG|In the hotel basement, down the left corridor. 26 hotel_basement4.PNG|In the hotel basement, down the right corridor. 26 hotel_basement5.PNG|In the hotel basement, down the right corridor. 26 hotel_basement6.PNG|In the hotel basement, towards the Autopsy Lab and Secret Warehouse. 26 hotel_basement7.PNG|In the hotel basement, revealing the Secret Warehouse entrance. 27 shrine_room1.PNG|Inside the Shrine Room, towards the statue. 27 shrine_room2.PNG|Inside the Shrine Room, towards the entrance. 28 freezer.PNG|Inside the Freezer. 29 ratcave1.PNG|Inside the Ratcave, showing all three tubes. 29 ratcave2.PNG|Inside the Ratcave, towards the surveillance desk. 29 ratcave3.PNG|Inside the Ratcave, towards the Ratsuit on display. 29 ratcave4.PNG|Inside the Ratcave's bathrooms. 29 ratcave5.PNG|Inside the Ratcave, in the caged bedroom. 30 vault1.PNG|Inside the Vault, towards the left. 30 vault2.PNG|Inside the Vault, towards the right. 30 vault3.PNG|Inside the Vault, at the end of the room. 31 reactor_room1.PNG|Inside the reactor room, towards the entrance. 31 reactor_room2.PNG|Inside the reactor room, towards the reactor. 31 reactor_room3.PNG|Inside the reactor room, towards the sides of the room. 32 autopsy_lab.PNG|Inside the Autopsy Lab. 33 secret_warehouse1.PNG|Inside the Secret Warehouse, towards the left. 33 secret_warehouse2.PNG|Inside the Secret Warehouse, behind the fence. 33 secret_warehouse3.PNG|Inside the Secret Warehouse, towards the shipping container. 33 secret_warehouse4.PNG|Inside the Secret Warehouse, towards the sofa and Zoltron. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Mystville RP